Both Sides Of The Mirror
by Ayane's Slave
Summary: Kasmui is an angel, brave and pure. Ayane is a devil, deceitful and evil....but why? What went wrong between these two women? When did it happen? Who's fault is it? No one really knows....


*As much as I love all these ladies and think all these guys kick majorly, I must admit that I do NOT own them.  
  
Deep within the city sat a quaint little hotel. It wasn't top of the line but it was well kept and well run, this was because it was a family owned business. The Homestead always offered a pleasurable stay; every patron that came in left with a smile. That's why the girl on the 3rd floor in the 5th room down on the right was such a frequent visitor. She couldn't afford much else and they were always so kind to her there.  
  
Her delicate little form stepped out of the steamy bathroom, tiny digits combed softly through her soaked fiery red locks as she looked about her vacant room. The room's only source of light was that which was given off by the monitor of Kasumi's computer, which was a tiny translucent blue box made purely of plastic, leaving the room with a tiny eerie glow. Yet, that mattered not because every inch of the room was mapped out in her mind and she would never strike anything unwillingly, not even when enveloped in darkness. Her petite form scampered over to the mirror and smiled an adorable smile, twirling cutely before that image of herself. A pair of sky blue stockings had been slid upon those lucious cream colored thighs of hers, each one hugging her delicate skin tightly. A silky soft thong of the same color had been balanced upon those curvaceous hips, teasingly hiding her most intimate spot. Her tiny hand caressed that washboard stomach, which she was so very proud of, she'd worked hard for it. A lace bra to match the rest of the outfit contained her supple breasts, but very little was left to the imagination. Those beautiful chestnut brown eyes stared into themselves through the mirror, only making her giggle once again.  
  
Satisfied with her looks in the mirror she sauntered on over to her computer chair and plopped down into it, snuggling back into the plush material. That delicate little hand gave her mouse a gentle thwap and sent it scurrying across its pad. Instantly the screen abandoned it's eerie glow and gave off a shining light that illuminated the room with its brightness. The WOL (World Online) sign on screen was up and ready, all that was left was for her to type in her password. Those nimble little fingers quickly hammered down the keys, typing in the word "guidance" a clever password to her. The sound of someone knocking upon the door emitted from her computer as she awaited entry to the WOL, and then a few moments later the sound of a door opening notified her of the fact that she had gained entry. Her computer spoke to her in a kind tone, "Welcome!"  
  
Kasumi slowly sat up in the chair and reached for the mouse, but before she could touch a thing an IM (Immediate message) appeared on her screen. She smiled at first, thinking it was one of her friends, but that smile quickly faded as she read the screen name of the sender. The person's screen name was not one she was familiar with, yet it scared her anyway, because their name was YoUrStAlKeR. The message read, "You're very sexy Kasumi.those sky blue stockings are gorgeous on your precious legs." Kasumi's chestnut brown eyes widened and she quickly shot up as her eyes darted about the room. Panic filled her body as she searched for a camera, for anything unusual. Then another little ding rung out through her room, alerting her to a second message. "Sit down.behave yourself.relax your lucious body and get comfortable.spread your legs a bit.I don't want to have to come over there." The person on the other end of that message was terrifying her, and they were obviously very perverted which sent fearful shivers down her spine. How could this person see her? She slowly sat her delicate form down in that plush chair and let those shaky digits type in a response.  
  
"W-who are you? H-how can you see me? W-why do you know my name?" she hoped they would just answer her straight and she'd be able to get this settled.  
  
"I can see everything inside your room girl.you're cold aren't you? Better turn up the heater. I know your name because I know as much about you as anyone does." Kasumi shivered, she was cold.and scared. This person was frightening her, it was times like this that she wanted to just be home among friends, but she had chosen her path and could not stray from it. Trembling fingers typed once again.  
  
"You didn't answer my first question.who are you?"  
  
"I'll answer only the questions I want to answer. I didn't do this to answer your questions.I did it to view the object of my desire. But this is only step one.soon I'll come for you." Now she was absolutely quivering. She didn't want to be raped or hurt, but she drew a deep breath and sighed. She was a ninja and could defend herself against any opponent; she didn't need to fear this person. Did she?  
  
"Look.just stay away from me and stop watching me alright? I don't like it and with everything else that's going on in my life I don't need it! Now leave me alone!" she typed that more confidently and felt better and more like herself when she did so, sitting up straight with a triumphant smile crossing those lucious lips. She awaited the stalker's reply but then a few quick taps were heard upon her window, fear shot through her body, but she took a deep breath and approached her window.  
  
Although she was tense from head to toe she bravely looked through that pane of glass. She expected some psychotic rapist, but what she got was much more relieving. "Hayabusa!" there outside the window in the dead of night sat that handsome super ninja, his ponytail fluttering lightly in the wind. Kasumi's tiny hands quickly threw open the window that trapped Hayabusa outside in the cold night. She watched as Ryu quickly leapt into the room and shut the window behind himself, a sly grin slid across her tiers. She knew he wouldn't admit it, but it was quite cold outside, and he was freezing.  
  
Kasumi began examining him as he took a few steps towards her; the first thing she noticed was the pair of white and black sneakers that covered his feet. A pair of semi-tight khaki pants, tan in color, covered those muscular legs of his, showing them off quite nicely. Just barely covering that masterful craft that was his chest was nothing more than a simple white tank top, which was tucked into his pants. She slowly looked up at that handsome face of his, staring into those enchanting emerald green eyes. Her gaze was slow to shift to his right hand, which had reached forward and took grasp of her own; she felt him squeeze her hand softly and the two of them smiled in unison. Although Hayabusa should have been against her and trying to turn her in, he cared too much about her for that, she knew this first hand because they'd been so close and got even closer after Hayate's disappearance. In an instant she had thrown herself into his arms and slid those petite little arms about his neck, squeezing him tightly. She sighed in a pleased manner as she felt Ryu place his soft hands upon the flesh of her back, and then a kittenish purr escaped her lips as she felt him begin to caress her. Kasumi could not help but smile brightly from ear to ear, this was the kind of comfort she was looking for!  
  
"How are you Kasumi my dear? Is everything all right? I had to come check on you.but I couldn't risk being followed so I had to find the right time." he said feeling awful that he hadn't come to check up on her earlier.  
  
"It's alright Ryu. I'm just fine.although I just had quite a scare, but I suppose the person was frightened off by you!" she just absolutely radiated happiness at the moment. Those soft chestnut brown eyes sparkling, her voice cheerier than ever, and those lucious lips pulled back to form an extremely happy smile, showcasing those pearly whites of hers.  
  
"Was someone in here? Coming after you?" The first reaction Ryu's body had was to tense up as he heard her words. Those emerald green orbs scanned the entire room with fiery rage evident in them. No one would harm Kasumi as long as he could prevent it, and he thought the person who dared to try was still lurking about. Kasumi quickly placed her tiny hands upon his shoulders and massaged in a gentle and loving way.  
  
"No Ryu.it's alright. There was never anyone in the room. It was on my computer. Someone IMed and started talking to me.and they could SEE me! They told me what I was wearing and stuff and then told me to behave myself because I was freaking out and then they said that they didn't want to have to come over here and I got all scared but then I mustered up all my courage and told them I wasn't afraid because I'm a ninja and I can defend myself." she spoke with unparalleled speed, luckily Ryu had grown accustomed to this and understood every word she said with ease. He ran a gentle hand through those silky soft locks of hers, she could feel his body relax and she then saw that handsome smile creep across his lips once more.  
  
"Good girl. Yet, if they could see you that means there is some sort of camera in your room. Or perhaps in your things.we can't be sure. But don't worry, I'll watch over you at night and you just keep an eye out in the mornings. Eventually this person will have to show themselves and that's when we'll catch them." With a strong confident nod at the end of his words it was obvious that Ryu had it all planned out. She nodded, feeling safe with Ryu near. Kasumi snuggled into his warmth and purred softly.  
  
"Ryu.stay with me for tonight? Please? I know you're busy and don't want to get caught but PRETTY PLEASE?!" She pleaded in the most adorable way, any defenses Ryu had were automatically melted and he nodded, but there was no hint of reluctance. "Yay! Thank you so much Ryu!" Kasumi quickly threw the covers back and leapt into bed, she then held her arms out for Ryu. She wanted to lay in his embrace and fall asleep oblivious to the pain and suffering the world brought her. She waited for Ryu, who was kicking off his shoes. He then slowly laid down beside her, pulling up the covers as he did so. He then quickly took her delicate little form into his arms and held her tight.  
  
"Comfy darling?" He placed a soft kiss upon Kasumi's forehead and smiled.  
  
"Oh yes very!" she once again snuggled into Ryu's warmth and sighed a content sigh. She was tired from the excitement of the day and she quickly drifted off to sleep in Ryu's arms. She had no idea that Ryu had stayed awake for nearly an hour before he could actually fall into the darkness that was sleep. His worries over whoever Kasumi's stalker was ran too deep to allow peaceful sleep but he made it through the night nonetheless.  
  
Radiant beams of sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating Kasumi's angelic face and making her rise with a baby-like yawn, adorably stretching her arms towards the ceiling. As she looked over at Ryu she could tell that the sun irritated him, partly because he quickly rolled over so he wouldn't have to face its annoying beams. Kasumi just giggled at her friend's reaction to the beautiful morning sun. She took in a deep breath and then leaned over Ryu and placed a few soft kisses along his neck until she got to his ear, where she softly whispered, "Time to get up sleepy head. It's morning" when Ryu just pulled the covers up and growled a little Kasumi realized that the night must have been very tiring for poor Ryu and so she slid out of bed and tucked him back in with the greatest of care. He could sleep more, she didn't mind, but she had to get up and get moving. It was just her way.  
  
She rummaged through one of her suitcases and pulled out a pair of tight hip hugging jeans, light blue in color, she quickly slid them on and zipped them up. They fit her snuggly and she liked that. She then grabbed her favorite little shirt off of her dresser. It was a thin white sleeveless shirt that she got airbrushed, it said "100% Angel" on the front with a blue background and beautiful white lettering. On the back was her, but drawn in an anime style and of course as an adorable little angel! She adored that cute little picture! She ran around the room now, pulling her hair back, putting it into a braid, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and then finally gathering up the things she wanted in her little blue purse. Her entire outfit matched and she was ready to go.  
  
She wrote a little note for Ryu on a sticky note pad, it said only that she'd be back soon and for him not to worry. Those delicate little fingers stuck it to her mirror and she then darted out the door, silently shut it behind her, and scampered off out into the city. The city was of course filled with vibrant life. There were of course lots of cars, noise, and angry people, but Kasumi seemed oblivious to all this. She was just happy to be alive, and her goal today was to do a bit of shopping; though it would probably be window shopping because she didn't have much money. Those sky blue sandal-like high heels clicked against the sidewalk as she strolled along, admiring all of the clothing stores and the wonderful creations they held within. Things far too expensive and gorgeous for one such as herself, but she could dream couldn't she? She continued along her path and eventually came upon a newspaper stand, which she was quite happy to see. Her tiny hand reached forward and grasped the latest newspaper; she tossed the man his fifty cents and then began flipping through her paper.  
  
"Front page.boring.next three pages after that.boring.hmmm.I know one thing that always interests me. Then I can read the comics!" she giggled in that adorable way of hers and she then flipped to the personal ads. She always found these extremely interesting, though she never answered any of them or put one in herself. Her hope was that Ryu would one-day notice her not as a little sister but as a woman, yet that day didn't seem to be coming any time soon. She sighed a heavy sigh, her disappointment obvious, then shook her head, perhaps that just wasn't meant to be? Well she wouldn't give up just yet. She read every last personal ad from the top of the page to the bottom, only one caught her interest. It gave a perfect description of her from head to toe, measurements and everything, then it stated that this person could not live without her. The last line said that this person would wait in the Darysian castle that was just outside of the city.  
  
Kasumi was instantly hooked, this person knew so much about her, and it was evident that meeting her was a dire need to them. Yet, her real motivation behind it was a hunch, was this the person who scared her so badly last night? If so she would be able to teach them a lesson they'd never forget, and if they weren't, maybe she'd be able to find someone who loved her with all their heart.  
  
Without warning her newspaper flew up into the air, then floated down to the ground slowly, but she had already disappeared. She had run to the nearest bus stop, skidding to a stop at it. In her anticipation she was nearly bouncing up and down as she awaited the arrival of the out of town bus that she needed. Then she heard a familiar voice and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Now that is a sight I'll never get tired of. Kasumi baby how ya doin'?" that was the ever confident voice of Zack, one she could never mistake. Kasumi didn't bother to turn around, but soon she felt an arm slide about her waist, and then a hand falling upon her hip. She just giggled and smiled at him, then smacked his hand and growled softly. She turned just in time to see him jump back and put his hands up by his head. "Whoa whoa whoa.chill chica!"  
  
"Ah ah ah Mr. Zack. Don't you dare touch me! Wouldn't let you before and I won't let you now!" she laughed once more and smiled softly, "So how are you?" she put her hands on those delicate hips and looked at her friend, tilting her head to the side as she awaited his answer. Her eyes fixed upon his face as a grin formed upon his lips. Kasumi looked a bit puzzled as she watched Zack pull those loose fitting night black jeans up so they wouldn't reveal his boxers to the world. Then he straightened out his tight, blood red tank top and stretched, showing off his muscular body. Kasumi stared silently into those dark sunglasses that hid his ice blue eyes from view, was he trying to show off? It didn't impress her any, but she decided not to let him know that.  
  
"I been fine baby. I been doin' good, gettin' into the music business an' stuff. Makin' mad money. I can't wait for the next tournament, it'll boost up my popularity and help records sales" he winked at her and that familiar grin crossed his lips, making her smile in return. Obviously, Zack was really making something of himself, but that didn't matter to Kasumi right now. She was still bouncing in wait of that out of town bus, and low and behold it rolled up next to them. She quickly ran up the steps and dropped the dollar twenty-five fee into the little slot of the pay box, on her way up she quickly said.  
  
"Oh. That's nice Zack. Hope it all goes well for you!" she slowly looked to the bus driver and said "To the Darysian castle please." then the bus doors closed quicker than Zack could get another word in. Kasumi quickly sauntered to about the middle of the bus and plopped her gorgeous form down upon the leather seat, finding it only semi-comfortable. She was still bouncing furiously, she just couldn't wait, and the suspense was driving her insane! She wanted to know who this person was and how they knew so much about her!  
  
The bus slowly started up and she was on her was on her way to the castle, a happy grin crossing those luscious lips. She stared out at the constantly moving scenery.watching it change from majestic buildings owned by big time corporate executives, to slums in which the city's criminals and underprivileged dwelled, and then finally to a serene and tranquil country environment. The occasional farm and lots of trees and wild life was all she saw for a long time. The sky was blue and the air smelled clean, she loved the countryside. Kasumi scanned the area around her and found out that she was the only person on the bus! That rather creeped her out, but she didn't mind. She was going pretty far out into the countryside.and there were no doubt rumors about how the castle was haunted or something, but that didn't scare her. Things like that were never true.  
  
Then everything changed.the skies darkened, crystal droplets of rain began pounding down upon the Earth. Yet, Kasumi was still in high spirits, she almost always was. Then the castle came into a view, it was a gigantic medieval castle, and its ancient architecture still appeared brand new and remained completely unchanged. The bus stopped quite a ways out in front of the drawbridge to the castle and let Kasumi off. She hopped down the steps and then looked back to say thank you, but the driver had already closed the door and was off as fast as he could make that large mass of metal go.  
  
"Humph. He could have at LEAST waited and been nice. Oh well. I'm here!" as she turned around to look at that dark foreboding castle a bolt of fear struck her and tore through her spin, making her shiver. Now that she was all alone it was rather scary, and those ice-cold raindrops began slithering down her precious form, making her shiver all over from the freezing cold. Now she wished she had brought Ryu along with her, he'd be so brave right now. Kasumi sucked in a deep breath and smiled her happy smile, now SHE had to be brave. She looked down at her shirt and giggled softly, it had become completely transparent, oh well, who ever was in there was going to get quite the show. Some of her fiery red locks were matted to her forehead; the rest were just soaked.  
  
It was then that she saw the chains connected to the drawbridge moving and a grated gate dropping down at a fixed pace. Was this person trying to keep her out? She thought they wanted her in! Kasumi bolted forward, but the grated gate had abandoned its slow pace to drop with unfair speed and was nearly in place by now. Kasumi was swift of mind and body though, so she threw herself to the ground and rolled under it. Just as her petite form rolled beneath it the gate thundered down and locked into place. Luckily, the ground beneath the gate wooden with holes specifically for the prongs of the grated gate to slide into, so no dirt had gotten on her favorite white shirt. Those chestnut brown orbs then shifted up to the next problem. The drawbridge was still raising and it was far above her normal jumping height. Kasumi, however, was a resourceful girl and a ninja at that, her light little body leapt against that grated gate, kicked off, and flipped towards the raising drawbridge.  
  
Kasumi had gotten just enough height to grab onto the edge of the drawbridge. She sighed deeply, took in a deep breath, and then flipped herself up atop the wood. Yet, the drawbridge was slick with rain, so she found herself falling down upon her behind and sliding down. The harsh wood grinding against her sensitive behind shot pain all through her body, then those chestnut brown orbs of hers widened and she let out a high pitched whimper. Seconds after the noise was emitted from her throat her delicate little form slammed against the cold stone flooring, pain pulsed throughout her entire body. Kasumi couldn't muster even the small amount of strength it took to sit up, resulting in her falling backwards. Her head hit the floor hard and with a loud thud, then her vision started to get a little blurry, she blinked once, twice, and then went unconscious, a soft whimper escaping her lips before it all went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
(OK I lied.I didn't fix EVERYTHING that was wrong with it, but I did some of the tweaking. There shouldn't be too much left.I plan to fix as much as I see and get a bit of help with the things I suck at. There's more to fix but it's better than before. Enjoy! Alright, I've tweaked all that will be tweaked. I must apologize to those of you who are waiting for part two. It's being worked on, very very very very slowly.it'll be here soon enough. I can only do these things if I set aside an afternoon and write, which I haven't done. But will soon!) 


End file.
